


The Mysterious Disappearance of Gabriel Agreste

by DorkWingsRise



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU ( or is it? ), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorkWingsRise/pseuds/DorkWingsRise
Summary: That'd be telling
Kudos: 10





	The Mysterious Disappearance of Gabriel Agreste

_You have asked me about the secret arrangement of the lands of the earth...._

_\-- Liber Monstrorum_

In the darkest hour of Parisian night, she opens her eyes and listens.All is still save for the susurrus of wave on hull and soft breathing of the beautiful human asleep in her arms.With a thought, she sends her love gently to a deeper sleep.With a swipe of her thumb, she marks a glyph on her sleep-warm forehead.A warding and a warning, infused with power that few would ignore.

Ghostingfrom bed she walks to the deck of Liberty, her pale skin alive beneath the Moon’s gentle caress.It has been too long. Her eyes too dry, her throat parched, her voice fading to the softest rasp.Slipping over the side, her glamour drops as the water welcomes her home.Poseidon’s power is everywhere here and she drinks it in, healing in a matter of moments the damage done by 10 years in the desert above.Here, too, all is silent.No low, dark thrum riding the current to suggest that Poseidon has returned.She rolls to look upward, the water clarifying the constellations; but nothing.They sky is a muddled palimpsest gone too long without Hera’s touch.

And so it is with a small twinge of sadness and a heavy sense of frustration that she stretches her mind to the streets and dwellings and craft along the shore.In the past her sisters would have sought the greatest soul, the purest heart, one worthy to mate; but she had long ago stopped asking if that was what she wanted.Still, the sweetest blood,the most succulent flesh, the loveliest bones tumbling to ocean floor or river bed — She shakes her head and redirects her thoughts.It has been centuries since she hunted for sport.If she has no desire to mate these men, then why not hunt with purpose.She reaches out for the hard hearts, the chiseled eyes, the dark souls and finds them, so very many of them, but she is a patient hunter.It has been ten years and it might be ten more before she once again claims her birthright.She will not settle this night.

Suddenly she feels it, drawing her attention as if the fires of Pharos were suddenly lit; a lance of darkness that she races toward with a powerful undulation.Then gliding nearer to the shore.Then stopping to watch.A wealthy man is deep in thought at the river’s edge, a scowl etched on his face.His body guard watches from a discrete distance, but he is of no concern.This night will be about the wealthy man,with the familiar face and familiar scowl, with a heart purged of love in favor of obsession and control and with a growing, dark well slowly consuming his soul. 

This one will do.

And so the river stills.Tendrils of mist gather and swirl, spreading along the placid surface and reaching out to the shore, thickening until the world reduces to the Moon, the man, and the river.A hum forms in her throat, so soft that it barely carries to shore, but loud enough to pull his gaze toward her.She rises in the water, the mist thinning around her otherworldly beauty. She feels his gaze move slowly from her breasts to her lips to her eyes and she knows he will never look away.He is ankle deep in the river but unaware that he ever moved, his entire being lost in the endless depths of her eyes. Still, she waits. She feels his pulse drop to the faintest murmur.She feels his breathing slowly deepen and slow to match the gently pulse of the river.

And then Juleka opens her mouth and begins to sing.


End file.
